<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>counter 12 by youremynumberone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640893">counter 12</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremynumberone/pseuds/youremynumberone'>youremynumberone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned EXO (EXO), Missed Connections, Slow Build, this is hard to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremynumberone/pseuds/youremynumberone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakasanayan na ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang trabaho na gabi-gabi ay dadaanan lamang siya ng mga sasakyan para magbayad ng toll fee. Hanggang sa dumaan sa Counter 12 ang isang lumang, grey na sedan, at isang lalaking tumawag sa pangalan niya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>counter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: #140 - Nag-tatrabaho si Kyungsoo sa toll sa NLEX sa counter 12. Kilala siyang workaholic kaya hanggang pasko ay nagtatrabaho siya kahit kakaunti na lang ang mga kotseng dumadaan. Pero agad siyang nabuhayan nang may napadaan na isang magarbong kotse na sakay ang isang gwapong lalaki.</p><p>**</p><p>Una sa lahat, hindi magarbo ang kotse ni Chanyeol dito, pasensiya na. Pangalawa, pinili ko ito dahil inaassume ko na maiksi lang ang isusulat ko dahil simple lang naman ang prompt. Pero humaba ang kuwento. Pangatlo, salamat sa mga nagtiyagang magbasa nito (T, P, at Aj). Pahabol lang din. Took some creative liberty sa ilang detalye sa trabaho ng mga nasa toll booth. Sana tapusin niyong basahin hanggang sa dulo!</p><p>(tagging as mature for mentions of smoking, alcohol, and implied anxiety)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagmamadaling bumaba sa basement parking si Chanyeol mula sa unit niyang nasa 17th floor. Kumaripas ito ng takbo at muntik pang maipit ang suot niyang hoodie sa elevator na hinabol niya lang bago magsara.</p><p>“Shit,” bulong nito sa sarili, sabay tingin sa lalaking kasabay niya sa elevator. Mabuti na lang at naka-earphones ito at busy sa pinapanuod sa cellphone. Napabulong pa rin ng sorry si Chanyeol bago tumingin din sa cellphone niya para i-check ang oras.</p><p>08:12 PM</p><p>Tumigil ang elevator sa lobby kung saan bumaba ang kasabay niya. Pinindot kaagad ito ni Chanyeol para magsara.</p><p>Sinubukang huminga nang malalim. Tumingin ulit sa oras.</p><p>08:13 PM</p><p>Pagkarating sa basement, balik takbo uli ito papunta sa kotse, isang lumang sedan na namana sa kanyang ate, ang ate niyang ngayon ay nasa Emergeny Room sa isang ospital sa Angeles.</p><p>May tumawag na unknown number kani-kanina lang kay Chanyeol pagkalabas niya ng banyo matapos maligo. Napakahaba ng araw niyang ito. Huling araw na ng pagsumite ng mga grado ng kanyang mga estudyante at kahit pa nakaupo lang siya buong araw, sadyang nakakapagod ang gawain sa bawat tapos ng semestre.</p><p>Balak sana ni Chanyeol na umupo lang sa balkonahe at uminom ng isa o dalawang beer para mag-unwind. Pero nang matanggap niya ang tawag na nagsasabing itinakbo sa ospital ang ate niya matapos maaksidente habang naghahanda sa exhibit sa pinagtratrabahuang gallery, wala nang iinom. Wala nang mag-uunwind. Kailangan niyang tumakbo papuntang Angeles ngayon din.</p><p>Pinaandar niya na ang kotse para bumiyahe patungong Pampanga. Tumila na ang ulan. Pero gitna na ng huling buwan ng taon. Malapit nang mag-pasko, kaya’t hindi na umaasa si Chanyeol na magiging mabilis at maiksi ang biyahe. Umaasa na lamang ito na umabot siya sa ospital bago matapos ang visiting hours. O kung hindi man, na pagbigyan itong masilip man lang ang kondisyon ng ate niya.</p><p>Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang radyo at tumugtog ang isang lumang kanta tungkol sa kasintahang lumisan na. Sa kabila ng mahabang biyaheng tatahakin at sa pag-aalala sa ate, napangiti pa rin ito at napasabay sa pagkanta.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kapirasong papel at sa perang inabot ng drayber ng kotseng papadaan sa counter niya.</p><p>Isang libong piso. Wala pang isang daan ang toll fee ng kumag na ‘to.</p><p>Hindi na nag-effort ngumiti o magsabi ng kahit na ano si Kyungsoo at inabot na lamang ang sukli sa naghihintay na kamay ng drayber.</p><p>Nagmadaling umandar ang kotse at agad na naglaho sa harap niya.</p><p>Saglit na pumikit si Kyungsoo at inalis ang suot na salamin. Pinilit ang sariling kumalma at idiniin ang dalawang daliri sa magkabilang sentido, habang hinihintay humupa ang inis at pagod at puyat.</p><p>Matapos ang ilang segundo, itinaas na niya ang barrier para mapadaan ang susunod niyang kustomer.</p><p>“Magandang gabi po!” Masiglang bati ng drayber. Kulay grey na sedan. Mukhang luma na, marami nang gasgas at napagdaanan.</p><p>Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa oras sa screen sa harap niya: 01:02 AM.</p><p>“Anong maganda sa gabi,” napabulong na lang sa sarili.</p><p>Inabot ng lalaki ang papel na ticket niya kay Kyungsoo at pagkatapos ay ang eksaktong bilang ng pera para sa kanyang toll fee. Nagdampi ang kamay nila sa pag-abot nito sa kanya ng bayad, na magkahalong lukot na mga buong papel at barya. Dalawang tig-isang daan. Isang bente, isang sampung piso. At apat na piso.</p><p>“Exact amount!” Sabi niya nang nakangiti.</p><p>Napakunot ng noo si Kyungsoo at tumingin ulit sa lalaki. Nakasuot siya ng salamin at itim na bonnet na hapit sa ulo, pero nakalabas ang pareho nitong tenga. Malalaking tenga. Malaki rin ang mata. Na bagay sa laki ng ngiti niya.</p><p>Naka-ilan na ring kustomer si Kyungsoo na mga artista. Mga guwapo at magagandang mukha lalo na sa personal. Pero wala sa ngiti ng mga sikat na personalidad na iyon ang ngiti ng lalaking ito ngayon.</p><p>“Salamat,” mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kustomer, na medyo hindi niya matignan bigla nang diretso.</p><p>“Good night...uh, Kyungsoo! O good morning na ba?”</p><p>Nagitla si Kyungsoo nang tawagin siya ng lalaki sa pangalan niya.</p><p>“Nametag,” sabi lang niya na may kasamang tango nang mapansin ang reaksiyon ni Kyungsoo, sabay kaway bago paandarin ang kotse, palayo sa tanaw niya sa booth, patungo na sa bukana ng Maynila.</p><p>Napatigil lang si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Hindi na niya maalala kung kaninong boses niya huling narinig ang pangalan niya. </p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Pasado alas dos na ng umaga ng makaupo nang tahimik sa balkonahe ng kanyang condo si Chanyeol. Sa wakas. Nakahinga na rin nang maluwag.</p><p>Basa pa ang buhok nito matapos maligo pagkauwi at malamig ang dampi ng hangin sa kanyang balat. Presko. Nagbukas siya ng isang beer at sa pagtingala sa pag-inom nito, nasilayan niya ang nahating hugis ng buwan sa maitim na kalangitan.</p><p>Hindi kita ang mga bituin. Kaya nag-iisa ito sa itaas, parang kalahating spotlight na nagliliwanag sa buong natutulog na ka-Maynilaan.</p><p>Tumunog sa loob ng kwarto ang cellphone ni Chanyeol. At tumunog ulit ng tatlo pang beses.</p><p>Matapos ang isa pang lagok ng beer, pumasok ito sa loob para tingnan kung sino ang nagpadala sa kanya ng text.</p><p> </p><p>Ate Ganda<br/>
Ok, good night bb</p><p> </p><p>Ate Ganda<br/>
Naalimpungatan lang ako, kaya nakita ko text mo na nakauwi ka na</p><p> </p><p>Ate Ganda<br/>
Oo na, babalik na po ako sa pagtulog :)</p><p> </p><p>Ate Ganda<br/>
Salamat sa pagpunta dito. Wag na masyado mag-alala ha? Love you</p><p> </p><p>Napangiti si Chanyeol sa mga mensahe ng nakatatandang kapatid.</p><p>Babalik siya uli bukas sa ospital, at mukhang pati sa mga susunod pang araw hanggang sa maka-recover ang kanyang ate. Mabuti na lang at tapos na ang sem, naisip ni Chanyeol pagbalik sa puwesto sa balkon. Hindi lang para mas madaling makabiyahe. Para na rin hindi ma-guilty ang kapatid sa lahat ng oras na uubusin niya kakabiyahe mula Fairview papuntang Angeles.</p><p>Sa isip-isip niya, kahit pa siguro gitna ng sem, kahit pa hell week, iiwan niya lahat para sa kanyang ate. Anu pa’t sila na lang ang meron ang isa’t isa. Hindi pa ba niya ibibigay lahat para sa kanya.</p><p>Sa hindi malayo, tumunog ang kampana ng simbahan malapit sa kantong kinatatayuan ng matayog na building kung saan nakatira si Chanyeol.</p><p>Ah, isip niya. Oo nga pala.</p><p>Kung nasa Angeles pa siya, maya maya niyan, tiyak na minamadali na siya ng kapatid para magbihis. Pagkatapos ng misa, kakain sila ng mainit-init pang bibingka. Aalisin ni Chanyeol ang mga pirasong itlog na pula para ibigay sa Ate niya, dahil paborito niya ito. Saka sila uuwi at magkakape habang hinihintay ang balita sa umaga.</p><p>Sanay naman na si Chanyeol mag-isa. Ilang taon na rin, kung tutuusin. At ito ang pinili niya. Papangatawanan niya. Pero ang pangungulila, minsan, ay dumadalaw pa rin bigla-bigla, at hindi ito naitataboy basta-basta.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Nang matapos ang shift ni Kyungsoo, pataas na ang araw.</p><p>Tuwing buwan ng Disyembre, maaga sumikat ang araw. Ilang minuto pa lang lagpas ng alas singko pero nagliliwanag na ang paligid. Sa gitna ng maluwag na expressway, kitang kita ang lawak, ang laki ng kalangitan.</p><p>“Psst,” malakas na sitsit ni Minseok, ang kaibigan at kasabay ni Kyungsoo sa shift at madalas ay kasabay din niya sa pag-uwi. Sa Caloocan siya nakatira. Kaya doon bumababa si Kyungsoo tuwing sinasabay niya, at saka sasakay na lang ng bus papuntang Philcoa, kung saan siya nakatira.</p><p>Walang anu-ano’y naalala niya ang drayber kanina na tumawag sa pangalan niya.</p><p><em>Good night, Kyungsoo</em>.</p><p>At sa kung anu mang epekto ng pagod at puyat, natatandaan pa rin niya ang tunog at timbre ng boses ng lalaki nang banggitin niya ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Oks ka lang, bro?” Sabi ni Minseok nang makarating na sila sa parking lot.</p><p>Tumango lang si Kyungsoo. Pagkaupo sa loob ng naghihingalo nang jeep na ipinahiram ng boss nila kay Minseok para gamitin, napa-idlip na rin siya kaagad.</p><p>Ang marahan na andar ng sasakyan ang siyang naghele sa kanya sa mababaw na pagtulog. At sa paandap-andap na panaginip ng lalaking may malaking tenga.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>“Di ka nagsasabi big time ka na pala dito,” pang-aasar ni Chanyeol kay Jongdae, na isa nang pediatric surgeon sa ospital kung saan naka-confine ang ate niya. Panay bati ang mga interns at nurses sa kanila sa bawat hallway na nadadaanan nila.</p><p>Kung hindi dahil sa kaibigan, hindi makakapuslit si Chanyeol sa kwarto ng ate kahapon. Lagpas alas-nuebe na nang makarating siya sa ospital dahil sa hindi inaasahang bigat ng trapiko pagpasok ng Angeles.</p><p>Tulad noon, napakalakas pa rin niya kung tumawa. Napangiti si Chanyeol, na sa saglit na iyon ay naalala lahat ng masasaya nilang taon sa high school. Mga panahon kung kailan madali pa lang ang lahat. Wala pang problema sa kung ano ang gagawin nila sa buhay. Ang tanging problema lang nila noon ay kung saan iinom. Kung paano didiskarte sa nililigawan. Kung kaninong bahay matutulog.</p><p>Nakarating na sila sa opisina ni Jongdae na puno ng tambak na mga papel at mga iba’t ibang files at mga hindi pa naisisinop ng mga pinagkainan.</p><p>Kahati raw niya sa opisinang ito ang dalawang residents na nag-aaral para sa exams, kaya panay ang kalat. Sa kabila ng reklamo, nagsimula pa ring magligpit ng kwarto si Jongdae.</p><p>“Di ka pa rin nagbabago, Dae,” kantiyaw ni Chanyeol habang tinutulungan siyang linisin ang lamesa upang mayroon silang makainan. Naghihintay sila ng pinadeliver na pagkain panghapunan.</p><p>“At ikaw din,” sagot niya habang isinasalansan sa maliit na lababo ang mga wala nang lamang mga tupperware at mga sachet ng instant na kape.</p><p>“Ako?”</p><p>“Oo. Lahat na naman ng nurses at staff dito nilalandi mo,” sabi ni Jongdae.</p><p>Si Chanyeol naman ang napatawa nang malakas.</p><p>Katatapos lang nilang dalawin ang ate sa kanyang private room at mukhang okay naman siya. Medyo seryoso ang fracture sa paa, pero sabi ng nurse ay hindi naman ito dapat ipag-alala. Kailangan lang i-monitor sa mga susunod na araw at puwede nang mag-physical therapy pagkatapos at magpagaling sa bahay.</p><p>Nginitian ni Chanyeol ang nurse kanina at pinasalamatan nang paulit-ulit sa pagbabantay sa ate niya. Hindi naman siya nanlalandi, rason niya. Sadyang palangiti lang talaga siya. Sadyang palakaibigan. At totoo namang laki ng pasasalamat niya sa mga staff na nag-alaga sa kapatid.</p><p>Sinabi ito ni Chanyeol kay Jongdae pero umiling lang ang kaibigan niya.</p><p>“Tinawag mo pa siya sa pangalan niya!” sabi ni Jongdae, na medyo nagtaas na ng boses, pero nakangiti at natatawa pa rin.</p><p>“O e ano?!” Natatawa na tanong ni Chanyeol, hawak sa parehong kamay ang plastic ng mga basura. “Para saan ang nametag kung hindi mo babasahin at gagamitin?”</p><p>“Ah, Yeol, kung alam mo lang.”</p><p>“‘To naman, parang hindi ako kilala. Baka nanibago ka lang, dahil ngayon mo lang uli ako nakasama.”</p><p>“Eh kung mas madalas ka kaya sanang umuwi dito, ano,” sabi ni Jongdae.</p><p>Walang maisagot dito si Chanyeol kundi isang pilit na ngiti at pabirong suntok sa balikat ng kaibigan.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>“Nandito na naman tayo,” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili nang maupo sa loob ng kanyang booth.</p><p>Saktong alas otso ng gabi. Simula na naman ng kanyang shift. Pero pagod na siya kaagad.</p><p>Bago umabot sa puntong ito si Kyungsoo, punto kung saan isa siyang night-shift worker sa Counter 12 ng NLEX, isa siyang musikero. Nag-aral ng kursong music at mayroon sanang matayog na pangarap para sa sarili: magsulat at magproduce ng mga kanta. Mga kantang maririnig ng mga tao sa radyo. Sa mga pelikula. Sa mga gig, maliliit at malalaki.</p><p>Nakaplano na nang maigi ang mga susunod niyang hakbang matapos magkolehiyo. Mag-iintern siya sa kumpanya ng kaibigan ng isang senior sa org nila. Pinangakuan na siya ni Junmyeon. Bagay ka dito, sabi pa niya. Alam niya ring kaya niya. Sinasabi ito palagi sa kanya ng mga kaibigan at mga mentors niya dati. At kilala ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Kaya talaga.</p><p>Pero mukhang may ibang plano ang tadhana sa kanya. Nagsabay-sabay ang mga isyu nila sa pamilya, sa kanyang thesis defense, at naka-develop din bigla ng problema sa anxiety at ayun, hindi nakatapos on-time. Nang makapagmartsa one whole academic year later, parang wala na siyang ganang tuparin ang mga nakalistang bagay bagay sa vision board niya. Back to zero. Matapos ang ilang buwang pagtratrabaho bilang assistant sa isang radio station, minsan bilang voice talent pero madalas ay mas tech lang, napadpad siya sa pagtratrabaho sa iba-ibang cafes at bars, pero hindi niya rin ito natagalan dahil masyadong maingay o masyadong bastos ang mga kustomer o masyadong palakaibigan sa kanya ang mga katrabaho. Kaya umabot siya dito. Kung saan tahimik. Mag-isa. Sa gitna ng expressway. Sa gitna ng hilera ng mga counters sa NLEX. Sa gitna ng gabi.</p><p>Madalas, kinukumbinsi na lang niya ang sarili na pansamantala lang ito. Na sa susunod na taon, magsisimula na siyang magpasa ng mga nagawang demo sa mga kakilala at sa iba-ibang mga kumpanya.</p><p>Ayos na rin. Hindi naman masama. Sa hapon, bago siya pumasok sa trabaho, ginugugol ni Kyungsoo ang extrang oras sa pag-eensayo magmix o sa pagsulat ng mga kanta. Minsan productive. Madalas tinuturing na lang niyang learning experience kapag sumesemplang ang mga ginagawang proyekto.</p><p>‘Pag patak ng alas sais ng hapon, ibababa niya na ang gitara at maghahanda na para sa night shift niya.</p><p>At sa totoo ay hindi rin naman masama ang trabaho dito.</p><p>Tahimik. Kalmado.</p><p>Minsan lang, at siguro dala na rin ng simoy ng hangin tuwing patapos na ang taon, sadyang malungkot ang mapag-isa sa gitna ng expressway ng ganitong oras, walang ibang kasama kundi mga sasakyan at mga trak. Mga taong papunta o pauwi sa kung saan o kanino man. Mga taong dumadaan lang sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>May dalawa pang kotse sa harap ni Chanyeol nang mapansin niyang sa Counter 12 uli siya nakapila ngayong gabi.</p><p>Inilabas niya ang ulo para masilip kung tama nga ang hinala... at ang naaalala niya. Na ang masungit at poging toll booth officer ulit ang tumatao doon.</p><p>Mag-aalas onse na. Night shift nga siya.</p><p>At tama rin ang suspetsa ni Chanyeol. Na mukhang bagot at badtrip na naman ang lalaki. Si Kyungsoo. </p><p>“Bingo,” nakangiting bulong niya sa sarili. May naisip siya biglang gimik.</p><p>Nang si Chanyeol na ang kustomer, nilakasan niya nang todo ang tugtog sa lumang stereo ng kanyang sasakyan. Sakto at isang sikat na EDM pa ito. At umindak-indak nang kaunti sa kanyang upuan. Na para bang nasa club.</p><p>“Hey there,” nakangiting bati ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Nagtama ang mga mata nila. Kumindat si Chanyeol. Nawala ang simangot sa mukha ni Kyungsoo at napalitan ng pagtataka. Nagsalubong ang kilay niya at napatingin-tingin sa paligid, na parang nahihiya o naliligaw.</p><p>Gumigiling pa rin sa kinauupuan niya si Chanyeol. Push lang. Inihanda ang punchline.</p><p>“Madalas ka ba dito?” Tanong niya at umasta pa na parang umiinom sa baso na hawak. Paper cup ito ng kape galing sa 7/11 na pabaon sa kanya kanina ni Jongdae.</p><p>Walang sagot.</p><p>“Dance with me,” dagdag ni Chanyeol nang walang makuhang reaksiyon kay Kyungsoo, sabay abot ng kamay mula sa bintana ng kotse nito papunta sa bintana ng booth sa tapat niya.</p><p>“Sir, hindi po ito club.”</p><p>Napatawa nang malakas si Chanyeol. Sa wakas nagsalita rin. At aba, nagets niya ang joke nito. Hindi ma-imagine ni Chanyeol ang isang katulad ni Kyungsoo na palaging nakasimangot sa ilalim ng matitingkad na ilaw sa loob ng club. Pinahinaan na niya ang speakers.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. Gusto lang sana kitang mapangiti. Gabi-gabi ka lang bang badtrip dito?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang inaabot sa compartment ang papel na ticket at binibilang ang perang ibabayad bilang toll fee.</p><p>“Gabi-gabi. Alas otso hanggang alas singko.”</p><p>Parang parehas silang nagulat sa detalye sa sagot ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>Inabot na ni Chanyeol ang bayad.</p><p>“Mondays to Fridays?”</p><p>“Pati sabado at linggo.”</p><p>Nawala sa bibig ni Chanyeol ang isasagot dapat na pick-up line. “Wala kang rest day? Magpapasko na!”</p><p>“Mismo. Dahil magpapasko na.”</p><p>“Ah… Eh pano na lang sa pasko?”</p><p>Nagulat si Chanyeol sa lakas ng biglang busina galing sa kotse sa likod niya.</p><p>Tumingin siya ulit kay Kyungsoo, na nakatingin na sa kanyang computer screen. Sumenyas na umandar siya para makadaan ang kasunod.</p><p>“Ah, ah. Okay. Times up na ba? See you tomorrow Kyungsoo! Same place, same time ha!” Hindi niya sigurado pero parang may nakita itong maliit na ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo bago niya paandarin ang sasakyan.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Panay ang tingin ni Minseok kay Kyungsoo nang matapos na ang shift ng dalawa at naghahanda na bumiyahe pabalik ng Maynila.</p><p>“Bro, parang…” simula niya, habang hinuhubad ang suot na unipormeng vest pagkaupo sa loob ng jeep. Nakasuot na lang siya ng puting t-shirt.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Parang iba aura mo ngayon,” sabi ni Minseok. Bigla siyang lumapit ng husto kay Kyungsoo, na nakaupo sa passenger side, at sa gulat, napaatras si Kyungsoo at nauntog ang ulo sa nakasarang bintana.</p><p>“Ano ba!”</p><p>“Oks ka lang ba, bro?” Tanong ni Minseok habang tinititigan si Kyungsoo, hawak ang balikat nito na parang may hinahanap na sagot sa mukha ng kaibigan.</p><p>“Oks lang nga,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, sabay tulak sa kaibigan palayo.</p><p>Umayos ng upo si Minseok at naglagay ng seatbelt pero nakatingin pa rin kay Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Weird. Parang may something,” sabi niya, bago i-start ang jeep at dahan-dahang inilabas ito sa pagkaka-park.</p><p>“Huh?” Natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Huli ka balbon! Bakit ka tumatawa?! Hindi ko na maalala huling beses na narinig kitang tumawa. Wow! Maski nga sa text, ni hindi ka nagtatype ng haha! O emojis! Wow!” patuloy lang na sabi ni Minseok habang nagmamaneho, habang umiiling-iling.</p><p>Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na tumawa lang nang mas malakas sa pinagsasabi ng kaibigan.</p><p>“Nakakatakot ‘to oh! Help! Nakidnap ang totoong kaibigan ko! Hindi ko ‘to kilala!”</p><p>Umiling lang si Kyungsoo at sumandal sa kinauupuan nito. Nakangiti pa rin.</p><p>“Surface Kyungsoo!” Sigaw ni Minseok sa nakabukas nitong bintana, sa gitna ng malakas niyang tawa. </p><p>Ah, naisip ni Kyungsoo. Sadyang iba ang tunog ng pangalan niya sa boses ni Minseok, at sa labi ng isa pang lalaking hindi na naalis sa isip niya mula noong isang araw pa. Lalaking ni pangalan hindi pa rin niya alam.</p><p>Tumataas na ang araw. Maliwanag na.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Pasado alas-siyete na ng gabi nang iwan ni Chanyeol sa kwarto ang kanyang ate. Katatapos lang ng tatlong maghapunan. Kasama niya ulit si Jongdae at pati na ang nurse na naka-toka sa floor.</p><p>“Maraming maraming maraming maraming salamat po,” sabi ni Chanyeol, bago siya hayaang mag-rounds at iwan ang dalawa.</p><p>Pabirong sinuntok sa dibdib ni Jongdae ang kaibigan.</p><p>“Ayan ka na naman,” sabi niya.</p><p>“Ow! Bakit ba? Nagpapasalamat lang ako. Puwede na umuwi si ate bukas! Hindi ba iyon dapat ipagpasalamat?”</p><p>“Ilang ulit ka nang tinatanong sa akin ng mga nurses sa wing na ‘to. Doc, doc, asan na ‘yung matangkad mong kaibigan? Doc, single ba?” Pang-aasar ni Jongdae, na ginaya pa ang matinis na boses ng nurse kanina.</p><p>“Oo, single, pakisabi,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Parang may gusto pang sabihin si Jongdae pero pinagbuksan niya na lang sila ng pinto papasok sa opisina niya.</p><p>“Biyernes ngayon. Gusto mo magpalipas muna ng traffic dito?” Tanong ng kaibigan niya, pagkasindi ng ilaw. Malinis ang opisina nila ngayon.</p><p>Napaisip si Chanyeol at saka tumango. At biglang napahikab.</p><p>“Sige. Dala ko naman laptop ko, dito na lang ako magtratrabaho saglit sa sofa,” sabi niya. May utang pa siyang papel na lagpas na sa deadline. Malapit naman na niyang matapos, kaunting upuan na lang.         </p><p>Pero iilang minuto pa lang ang lumipas ay naka-idlip na si Chanyeol habang nakaupo. And totoo ay nakakapagod din ang ilang araw nang balikan niyang biyahe mula Pampanga pa-Maynila.</p><p>Itinabi na lang ni Jongdae ang laptop ng kaibigan. At saka nagtimpla ng kape para sa sarili at pumwesto sa sarili nitong lamesa para magbasa.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Alas nuwebe pa lang ay hindi na mapirmi sa maliit na kahon na kinatatayuan si Kyungsoo. Parang batang excited na may inaabangang bagong palabas sa TV. Nakaka-ilang tingin na siya sa sarili sa salamin na nakapalibot sa kanya, minamata ang naaaninag na mukha.</p><p>Ayos ng buhok dito. Ayos ng kwelyo diyan.</p><p>
  <em>Ops.</em>
</p><p>“Tigil mo yan,” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili bago itaas muli ang barrier para sa susunod na kustomer.</p><p>Sinubukan niyang ngumiti nang pumwesto sa bintana ng kanyang booth ang drayber. Pero katulad ng lahat ng dumadaan sa toll, hindi na ito nagsayang ng oras para kausapin si Kyungsoo. O magpasalamat man lang. O makipagbiruan sa kanya para mapangiti siya. Abot lang ng tiket, abot ng bayad, abot ng sukli. Andar.</p><p>09:12 PM</p><p>Ang daya ng bagal ng oras.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Naalimpungatan si Chanyeol mula sa pagkakatulog ng nakaupo. Pero sa halip na tuluyang magising, umayos lang siya ng higa sa sofa at bumalik sa pagkakatulog.</p><p>Patay ang lahat ng ilaw sa silid.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Mag-aalas dose na. Sumenyas si Kyungsoo sa kasamang nasa harap na nakaabang sa lanes, para sabihing magla-lunchbreak na siya. Tumango ito. At ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang signage sa booth niya para wala na munang pumilang sasakyan. Sa di nagkakalayo, may harang na ipinwesto sa lane ng Counter 12.</p><p>Tahimik na kumain si Kyungsoo habang nakikinig sa playlist niya.</p><p>Matapos lang ang isang kanta ay ubos na niya ang baong pagkain. At saktong dumating si Minseok.</p><p>“Yosi?”</p><p>Sabay lagi ang lunchbreak ni Minseok at ni Kyungsoo. Sa Counter 2 ang kaibigan niya, kaya hindi naman problemang magsabay na magsara ang booths nila. At dahil parehas din silang mabilis kumain, madalas dahil simple lang talaga ang baon ng dalawa - malamig na kanin, mas malamig na ulam - ginugugol na lang nila ang natitirang oras para magbanat ng buto, kaunting stretching lang, sabay yosi saglit.</p><p>Naglakad ang dalawa papunta sa gilid ng expressway, kung saan may maluwag na espasyo para sa mga kailangang pumarada paminsan na mga sasakyan. Wala itong laman madalas, kaya dito na lang sila palagi pumupuwesto.</p><p>Ilang araw na lang magpapasko na. Kahit madaling araw na, sunod sunod pa rin ang mga sasakyan. Hindi nauubos ang mga dumadaan.</p><p>Umupo ang dalawa sa malamig na semento at saka nagsindi ng sigarilyo. Tahimik. Sa parteng ito ng expressway, tanging ang tunog ng mga insekto sa mga puno sa likod at pagdaan ng kotse ang maririnig. Kapag ganito na kalalim ang gabi, napagod na sa pagmamadali ang mga tao kaya ni busina, wala na halos ingay.</p><p>“Balik na tayo kaagad sa dati ah,” pansin ni Minseok matapos ang ilang minuto ng katahimikan. Nakatingala siya at inaaninag ang malapit nang mabuong hugis ng buwan.</p><p>“Hmm,” mahinang sagot ni Kyungsoo, na napatingala din.</p><p>“Medyo weird na masaya ka kahapon pero hindi naman siya bad weird. Actually, okay sakin na makita kang ganon paminsan. Namiss ko marinig kang tumawa,” sabi ng kaibigan. “Kahit na medyo nakakagulat. ‘Lam mo ‘yon… Para kang nagva-vibrate,” pabiro niyang sabi, sabay alog ng balikat at ulo.</p><p>Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo. Hindi rin alam ano isasagot.</p><p>Matagal-tagal na rin silang magkakilala. Kay Minseok niya nalaman ang trabahong ito. Siya ang nag-recruit dito kay Kyungsoo matapos silang magkakilala sa dating pinagtratrabahuang bar ni Kyungsoo na hanggang ngayon ay iniinuman pa rin nila kapag may pagkakataon. Noong una’y sinubukan siyang landiin ni Minseok, pero nang mapagtantong hindi ganoong tipo si Kyungsoo, kinaibigan niya na lang. Na mas okay na set-up para sa kanilang dalawa. Mas okay si Kyungsoo sa ganitong kalapitan lang. At gets naman siya ni Minseok. Kaya sanay na siya sa pagiging tahimik ni Kyungsoo. Masyadong sanay, siguro.</p><p>Nang hindi nagsalita si Kyungsoo, pabiro siyang siniko ng kaibigan.</p><p>“Parang mabigat yan ah. Gusto mo ba yang iinom?” Tanong niya. “Tagal na rin natin ‘yung di nagagawa!”</p><p>Umiling si Kyungsoo, at pumwersa ng kaunting tawa. Narealize niyang hindi siya kumportable na napansin ni Minseok na may... ano nga ba ang nagbago sa kanya? Halatang halata ba?</p><p>“Ano ka ba! Wala namang ano ah,” sabi na lang niya, na sa totoo lang ay hindi rin niya alam paano ipapaliwanag kung ano man itong biglang nararamdaman niya. Malungkot ba siya? Disappointed? Bakit?</p><p>Napayuko si Kyungsoo, nakatitig sa upos nang sigarilyo sa paanan.</p><p>Sa sobrang tagal yata mula nang nagka-interes siya sa isang tao ay hindi niya na alam pa’no ‘to i-handle. Sa sobra yata niyang pangungulila ay sineryoso niya kaagad ang sino mang maunang sumulpot. O sino mang tumawag sa pangalan niya. Na ngayong hindi dumating, parang nabigo na siya. Alam naman niyang hindi ito lugar para sa kahit na anong koneksyong pangmatagalan. Ilang minuto lang. Andar na. Bakit niya inasahang mayroon ngang... <em>Ah, Kyungsoo. Tapos na tayo dito. </em></p><p>Sa lalong paghaba ng kawalan ng kibo sa pagitan nila, inulit ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi niya.</p><p>“Wala lang ‘to.” Na parang mas kinukumbinsi ang sarili kaysa kay Minseok.</p><p>Na napansin kaagad ng kaibigan. Imbes na sumagot, inabot na lang niya ang lighter at sinindihan ang sumunod na kinuhang yosi ni Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi mo ko ginising?!” Malakas na tanong ni Chanyeol nang makabalik sa opisina si Jongdae at nagising siya sa pagbukas bigla ng ilaw.</p><p>“Okay, huwag ka sumigaw,” simula niya. “Tulog na tulog ka kanina, tapos kinailangan ko na mag-rounds, kakabalik ko lang, kaya hindi na kita nagising.”</p><p>Bumalik si Chanyeol sa pagkakahiga sa sofa, naghihikab.</p><p>“Sorry. Di ko sinasadyang sumigaw... Anong oras na ba?”</p><p>“1:49 AM.”</p><p>“Ha?!??????”</p><p>“Kasasabi lang.”</p><p>Agad na tumayo si Chanyeol at isininop ang laptop sa loob ng bag. Sa gitna ng isa pang hikab, habang nagaayos ng buhok, inabutan siya ni Jongdae ng isang bote ng malamig na kopiko.</p><p>“Baka makatulog ka sa daan.”</p><p>At biglang naalala ni Chanyeol ang daang tatahakin, ang mahabang expressway, ang… Si...</p><p>“Bigyan mo ko ng isa pa,” nakangiti niyang sabi habang isinusuot ang bonnet sa magulong buhok.</p><p>“Sure ka? Di pa sapat yung isa? Baka di ka na makatulog niyan pagkauwi mo. Masama ang sobrang caffeine,” banta ni Jongdae.</p><p>Tinanggap ni Chanyeol ang iniabot na isa pang bote ni Jongdae.</p><p>“Huwag kang mag-alala, Doc. Hindi lang ‘to sa’kin. Good night!”</p><p>“Ha? Sino… Kanino m– ” Bago pa matapos ni Jongdae ang tanong ay nakatakbo na palabas ng kuwarto si Chanyeol. Rinig ang bigat at bilis ng yapak niya nang magsimulang tumakbo sa kahabaan ng hallway ng ospital.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Mabagal ang pag-abante ng susunod na sasakyan.</p><p>Sa halip na sumenyas dito para magmadali, hinayaan lang ito ni Kyungsoo at inabot ang nakatabing tumbler ng tubig.</p><p>02:32 AM</p><p>Ilang oras na lang at makakauwi na siya. Wala nang ibang gusto si Kyungsoo kundi matulog ng sampung oras.</p><p>Nang umabot na sa bintana niya ang kotse at marinig ang boses ng nagmamaneho nito, parang nahulog ang puso at baga at buong kalamnan ni Kyungsoo sa sahig. Nagsimulang magpawis ang palad niya at muntik niya nang mabitawan ang hawak na tumbler.</p><p>Huh. Sandali lang. Parang isang buong habang buhay na mula nang huli siyang makaramdam ng ganito.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m late,” sabi ng lalaki. Ng guwapong lalaki. Na may grey na sedan. Mula noong isang gabi. Nakasuot uli siya ng bonnet, sa ilalim ng hoodie ng jacket na nakabalot din sa kanyang ulo.</p><p>Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong isasagot, kaya inilabas niya na lang ang kamay mula sa kanyang booth para abutin ang ticket ng lalaki.</p><p>Imbes na papael, may malamig na dumampi sa kamay niya.</p><p>Isang bote ng kopiko.</p><p>Tiningnan uli ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki. Hindi niya mabasa ang kanyang mukha. At dahil wala pa ring tiwala sa kung ano mang masasabi ng bibig niya na biglang parang tuyong-tuyo at puno ng bulak, tinanggap niya na lang ang kape nang walang imik. Ipinatong sa kanyang lamesa sa loob ng maliit na booth.</p><p>Inabot niya uli ang kamay.</p><p>Mainit-init pang bibingkang nakabalot sa manipis na supot ang sumunod na iniabot ng lalaki.</p><p>Sa kabila ng magkahalo at hindi maipaliwanag na inis at kaba, hindi pa rin napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang ngumiti.</p><p>“Kaya ako na-late...” sabi ng lalaki, na nakayuko na ngayon at naglalabas ng perang pambayad sa toll. “Ang haba ng pila para diyan! Grabe ilang oras din– ” at nagbilang siya sa daliri, “One, two, three, tatlong oras ako nakapila para sa bibingkang yan!”</p><p>Inabot na niya ang tiket at ang eksakto uli na toll fee.</p><p>“Sana ma-enjoy mo!” Nakangiting sabi ng lalaki. Nakatitig sa mata niya.</p><p>Parang tagtuyot na sakahan ang lalamunan ni Kyungsoo. Hindi siya makapagsalita. Hindi rin alam kung anong isasagot, o kung paano iilag sa tingin ng lalaki. Pero siya ang naunang bumitiw ng titig at inilabas ang ulo mula sa kotse para sumilip sa likuran. Napatingin din si Kyungsoo. Wala pang kasunod. Anong oras na rin.</p><p>Sumandal ang lalaki sa nakabukas niyang bintana. Isinandal ang baba sa braso at kamay na nakalaylay sa espasyo sa gitna ng sasakyan at ng counter 12.</p><p>“Thank you,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. Itinabi niya sa gilid ng lamesa niya ang bibingka at saka umanggulo ring mas malapit sa bintana niya. Parang may kung anong puwersa na humihila lang sa kanya palapit sa lalaki.</p><p>Tumango lang ito at lumawak ang ngiti, bago sabihing, “Hinintay mo ba ako nung isang gabi?”</p><p>Nauna ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo bago ang sagot. “Hindi.”</p><p>“Nakatulog ako sa ospital,” sabi niya, nang medyo nakasimangot. “Ilang gabi na rin kasi akong puyat, as you know. Diba laging ganitong oras ako dumadaan. Kapagod din kasi. Anyway… mukhang last na muna ulit 'to. Na biyahe ko dito. Madidischarge na ate ko sa ospital bukas. So baka dun ako matulog sa kanila ng ilang araw. I mean, sa bahay namin dati.” Dire-diretsong sabi ng lalaki, na para bang matagal na niyang kakilala si Kyungsoo. Na para bang gets niya dapat kung bakit nasa ospital ang ate niya, kung sino ang ate niya. Na para bang normal lang na nag-uusap ng ganito ang dalawa, siya sa kotse, si Kyungsoo sa loob ng kahon na booth niya, sa gitna na expressway, alas dos ng umaga.</p><p>“Ah, buti naman okay na siya,” sagot na lang ni Kyungsoo. Wala namang mawawala kung sabayan na lang niya. At kung sino mang na-ospital, kahit sino naman siguro, ikaluluwag ng pakiramdam kapag gumaling na, diba? At ang totoo ay curious din siya. Anong nangyari sa ate niya? Kung may bahay ito sa Pampanga, bakit ito gabi-gabing umuuwi pa-Maynila?</p><p>“Pero ayun... Baka hindi ako makadaan dito sa’yo bukas.”</p><p>Makadaan. Dito sa'yo. Inulit ito ni Kyungsoo sa isipan at napangiti. Hinayaan ang sariling sabihin ang mga sumunod na salita, “May mga susunod na gabi pa naman.”</p><p>Nagkatitigan uli ang dalawa sa mata. Na parang may hinahanap na sagot sa hindi maiguhit na tanong.</p><p>Nauna naman ngayong umilag ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Mabuti na rin at hindi gabi-gabi, naisip niya. Parang ang hirap makausap nang malapitan ang ganito kaguwapong mukha. O marinig ang ganito kalalim, kapinong boses. Kaya parang bawat pagdaan ay nakikita niya uli ang lalaki nang unang beses. Naririnig nang bagong bago ulit lahat.</p><p>Sa di nagkakalayo, sa harap ng booth niya, naaninag na niya ang papalapit na susunod na sasakyan. Mukhang nakita rin ito ng lalaki mula sa kanyang side mirror.</p><p>“Hindi mo ba tatanungin pangalan ko?” Tanong niya habang inaayos na ang seatbelt at inusad ng kaunti ang sasakyan paabante.</p><p>“Anong pangalan mo?”</p><p>Mabilis ang bigay ng sagot, na parang naghihintay lang talagang tanungin ito ni Kyungsoo. Ito na ang sagot: “Chanyeol.”</p><p>At saka siya dahan-dahan ding umandar palayo.</p><p>Iniangat na ulit ni Kyungsoo ang barrier para sa susunod na sasakyan.</p><p><em>Chanyeol</em>.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Sa ganitong oras ng gabi, tapos na ang mga programang espesyal pang-pasko. Kung anu-ano nang mga lumang pinoy pop songs ang tumutugtog sa radyo.</p><p>Nilakasan ni Chanyeol ang volume nang makilala ang sumunod na tumutugtog na kanta.</p><p>“O pare ko, meron akong problema,” siyempre, kabisado niya pa rin ang lyrics.</p><p>Paliko na siya sa QC Circle at iilan na lang ang sasakyan sa paligid.</p><p>“In love ako sa isang...” at sa halip na kumpletuhin ang lyrics, kahit pa alam niya ang tamang salita, may ibang sumagi sa isip niya at saka biglang napangiti.</p><p>Tumingin si Chanyeol sa naka-ilaw na numero sa radyo ng sasakyan.</p><p>03:18 AM</p><p>Dalawang oras pa bago ‘yun makauwi, naisip niya.</p><p>Nilakasan niya ang volume ng radyo at sumabay sa kanta.</p><p>
  <em>Anong sarap</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kami’y naging magkaibigan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Napuno ako ng pag-asa</em>
</p><p>Nagsimulang bumagsak ang marahan na ulan.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Masakit mang isipin kailangang tanggapin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kung kailan ka naging seryoso tsaka ka niya gagaguhin</em>
</p><p>Saktong bungad ng kanta pagkasindi ni Kyungsoo ng radyo nang maubos na ang mga kanta sa playlist niya.</p><p>Napailing siya, napakunot ng noo. At saka inilipat kaagad ng channel ang radyo.</p><p>Isang awiting pamasko ang nagsimulang tumugtog at sumandal na lang sa upuan si Kyungsoo at saglit na ipinikit ang mata. </p><p>Nakasinop sa kanyang lamesa ang wala nang lamang plastic na bote ng kape.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na maalala ni Chanyeol kung kailan siya huling nakaapak sa lumang bahay ng pamilya nila.</p><p>High school pa siguro, tantiya niya.</p><p>Amoy amag na. Pero wala pa rin halos pinagbago. Maski ang kuwarto niya, katulad pa rin ng iwan niya ito mahigit sampung taon nang nakalipas. Nakadikit pa rin ang mga posters ng mga bandang kinahiligan niya dati. Eraserheads, Kamikazee. Ang mga punda nito na may drawing ng Mickey Mouse. Kamang sa tangkad niya ngayon ay malamang hindi na kumportableng higaan.</p><p>Sa kabinet nito ay nandun pa rin ang mga librong ilang ulit niyang binasa dati, mga magasin at song hits na halatang naparakami nang kamay ang napagdaanan.</p><p>Sa labas, sa sala, inihahanda na ng ate niya ang hihigaang sofa. Alam nila parehong hindi na kayang matulog ni Chanyeol sa loob ng luma niyang kuwarto.</p><p>Magkahalong pait at tamis ang nadama niya habang nakatayo sa gitna ng lumang kuwarto. Sa kabila ng lahat ng nangyari, hindi naman maikakailang marami ring masasayang alaala dito.</p><p>Parang biglang naalimpungatan si Chanyeol nang marinig ang mahinang katok ng ate niya na nakapwesto na pala sa pinto.</p><p>“Okay ka lang ba diyan?” Nakangiti niyang tanong. Nakakapaglakad na kahit paano ang ate niya nang walang alalay, at naigagalaw na rin nang maayos ang kanang paa. Kaunting meetings na lang sa therapist niya at makakabalik na siya sa dati.</p><p>Tumango si Chanyeol at lumabas na sa silid. Dahan dahan niyang isinara ang pinto at saka pumwesto sa sofa sa sala, kung saan tumabi rin sa kanya ang ate niya.</p><p>Malalim na ang gabi nang maubos ang mapag-usapan ng dalawa. Napapapikit na si Chanyeol sa kanyang pagkakahiga sa sofa. Maya-maya pa ay tumayo na ang ate niya at matapos ang marahang bulong ng “Good night,” sa kapatid, ay dumiretso na sa sarili niyang kuwarto para matulog.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Tama nga si Minseok, isip ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na rin dapat siya pumasok.</p><p>Inulan ang dalawa pagkatapos ng shift nila kagabi lang. Pareho silang walang dalang payong at kinailangang takbuhin ang sasakyan sa parking lot. At nang may matiyempuhang aksidente pagpasok ng Balintawak nitong umaga ay inabot ng ilang oras sa daan bago makauwi, kaya naman pagkarating ng bahay ay hindi lang siya basta badtrip, pero nanginginig na rin at nagsisimula nang umubo at sumakit ang ulo.</p><p>Nagsabi kaagad si Minseok na hindi na siya papasok hapon pa lang, pero nagpumilit si Kyungsoo na maghanda para sa shift niya. Sayang ang sick leave, sabi niya na lang sa sarili. Uupo lang naman ako, rason niya.</p><p>Pero ngayong nakakakalahati palang siya sa walong oras niyang shift ay sobrang nanghihina na siya at gusto na lang sanang umuwi at magpahinga. Hindi pa nakatulong na dahil nakasara ang counter ni Minseok at nag-AWOL ang isa pa nilang katrabaho ay mas marami ngayong sasakyang dumadaan sa lane niya. Kotse kada kotse. Walang pamilyar na sedan na dumaan. Walang pamilyar na ngiting bumati sa kanya.</p><p>Gapang. Gapang ang oras.</p><p>Sisikat din mamaya ang araw.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p> “Tao po,” masiglang bati ni Jongdae, kahit pa mag-aalas siyete pa lang ng umaga.</p><p>Nagmamadaling ibinaba ni Chanyeol ang tinitimplang tasa ng kape sa narinig na boses ng kaibigan at sa makakasunod na tahol ng kanilang aso.</p><p>“Dae! Baek..?” Natulala niyang sabi nang makitang hindi mag-isa sa pagdalaw sa kanya ang kaibigan. At saka sabay na sumigaw at tumawa at nagyakapan ang tatlo. Natahimik bigla ang aso sa gulat sa ingay na nangyayari sa paligid nito.</p><p>“Bakit tumatangkad ka pa rin?” Tanong ni Baekhyun, habang naghuhubad ng suot na sapatos bago pumasok sa bahay nila Chanyeol.</p><p>“Bakit di ka na tumangkad?” Balik niya naman, habang tumatawa at iniipit sa malalakas na braso ang ulo at balikat ni Baekhyun. Nagrarambulan pa sa sala ang dalawa nang sumilip ang ate ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Ayan na nga ba ulit sila,” kantiyaw niya sa tatlong magkakaibigan. “Nag-agahan na ba kayo?” Tanong niya sa tatlo na sa wakas ay pumirmi na at nakahilata na kaagad sa sofa at sa sahig.</p><p>“Hindi pa. Balita namin magpapakain daw ‘yung tiga-Maynila eh,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Binato siya ng unan ni Chanyeol mula sa kinauupuan at nagsimula na naman silang tumawa nang malakas. Tumanda man sila ng isang dekada ay parang balik sa pagiging high school ang pakiramdam tuwing kasama niya itong dalawa niyang tropa.</p><p>Iilang minuto pa lang silang nagkakasama ay nagsimula nang sumakit ang panga ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Maghapon nang dire-diretso ang buhos ng ulan sa Maynila. At hindi ito nakakatulong sa masama pa ring pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. Mag-aalas kwatro na ng hapon at tumatiming na siyang magsabi sa manager nilang hindi niya kayang pumasok sa shift niya ngayong araw.</p><p>Nagtext na sa kanya si Minseok kanina. Na makakapasok na raw siya. Pero mukhang si Kyungsoo naman ang hindi kaya ngayon.</p><p>Kinuha na niya ang cellphone at nagtext sa manager. Wala pang isang minuto ay dumating agad ang reply niya. Na isang simpleng, “Ok” lang ang laman.</p><p>Bumalik uli sa pagkakahiga si Kyungsoo at hinayaang mahele siya sa pagtulog ng ulan.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Kapag nagsimula nang mang-asar si Baekhyun at si Jongdae, mahirap nang tumigil ang dalawa.</p><p>“Wala nga! Ulit-ulit naman oh,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Kanina pa siya pinagtritripan ng dalawa, kinukulit at tinatanong kung meron na raw ba siyang bago. Bagong dinedate. Bagong crush. Bagong kahit na ano.</p><p>“Ayan na, malapit na yang mainis,” sabi ni Baekhyun nang nakangisi.</p><p>Nasa kwarto sila ni Chanyeol, na katatapos lang nilang linisan na ngayon ay halos wala nang laman maliban sa kama at sa mga kabinet na bukas at wala na ring laman. Nakahiga sa sahig si Chanyeol at si Jongdae, at nakaupo naman sa kama si Baekhyun.</p><p>“Totoo bang wala pa rin, Yeol?” Tanong ni Jongdae. Humarap siya sa kaibigan at nagtama ang kanilang mga mata.</p><p>Hindi umilag ng tingin si Chanyeol, tsaka sinabing, “Wala nga. Wala talaga.”</p><p>Tumingin sa kisame si Jongdae.</p><p>Inalis na rin nila ang mga stickers at posters na nasa mga pader at kisame ng kuwarto. Pero dahil sa kinatagal na ng mga itong nakadikit, naiwan pa rin ang mga hugis ng mga ito sa semento. Mga linya at anino ng kabataan niya.</p><p>“Eh bakit parang lagi kang atat umuwing Maynila?” Tanong ni Jongdae.</p><p>Napaisip bigla si Chanyeol.</p><p>“Malamang. Sino ba namang hindi atat umuwi at humiga sa sarili niyang kuwarto? Na hindi ganito…” sabi lang ni Chanyeol, pero hindi na siya makatingin uli sa kaibigan. Sa anggulong ito ay mapapansin niyang nakangiti na si Jongdae. Kay Baekhyun siya bigla napalingon, at tama nga ang kanyang ginala, na nakangiti rin ang kaibigan na para bang may biglang nalamang sikreto.</p><p>
  <em>Ah…</em>
</p><p>Bigla silang natahimik. Para bang binibigyan pa siya ng timing baka sakaling magkuwento. Kumapa sa sahig si Chanyeol hanggang maabot ang cellphone. Wala naman siyang ikukuwento. Ano bang ikukuwento niya?</p><p>Tiningnan niya ang oras.</p><p>6:55 PM</p><p>“Hala! Gabi na pala. Matratraffic na ako sa daan,” nagmamadaling sabi ni Chanyeol sabay tayo mula sa pagkakahiga sa sahig.</p><p>Nagtawanan nang malakas ang dalawa niyang kaibigan.</p><p>“Sabi sa’yo eh,” bulong ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun.</p><p>“Wala talaga,” sabi ni Baekhyun, na ginagaya ang pagkakasabi kanina ni Chanyeol.</p><p>Mga kumag na ‘to, isip-isip ni Chanyeol. Hindi talaga ako magkukuwento sa mga ‘to.</p><p>“Balik ka sa pasko ha!” Malakas na sigaw ni Jongdae sa kaibigan.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na matandaan ni Kyungsoo kung kailan siya huling hindi pumasok sa shift niya. Parang buong taon siyang walang pahinga. Kaya kahit pa nilalagnat at maya-maya ay kinakailangang suminga dahil sa dire-diretsong tulo ng sipon, sadyang in-enjoy niya na rin itong gabing hindi niya kailangang magtrabaho.</p><p>Nagluto siya ng isang kaldero ng sopas at pumwesto sa harap ng kanyang TV. Naglabas ng kumot at mga unan. At nagsimulang manuod ng re-run ng paborito niyang anime at sinubukang ilihis ang isip sa isang lalaking sana ay mapansing sarado ang counter 12 ngayong gabi.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>“Magbabayad ka lang naman ng toll,” pabulong na sabi ni Chanyeol sa sarili, habang tinatahak niya ang express way.</p><p>Kanina pa siya hindi mapakali sa kinauupuan sa sasakyan at paulit-ulit na hinuhubad ang suot na beanie at inaayos ang makapal at magulo niyang buhok.</p><p>“Magbabayad ka lang naman ah? Bakit ka excited?” Mas malakas na ngayon ang boses nito sa pagkausap sa sarili.</p><p>Nakita na niya ang dulo ng mahabang pila ng mga sasakyang papasok ng Maynila. At sinadya niyang pumila sa lane para sa Counter 12, na sa ngayon ay medyo kabisado na niya kung saang banda siya dapat pumwesto para sumakto siya dito kahit pa nasa malayo pa siya.</p><p>Hindi maipagkakaila ni Chanyeol na excited siya makita at makausap uli si Kyungsoo. Pero sa totoo ay hindi pa rin niya maipaliwanag kung bakit. Siguro ay may kaunti siyang crush kay Kyungsoo. Siguro ay dahil alam din niya kung anong pakiramdam nang mapag-isa sa gitna ng gabi na walang kausap kundi mga kustomer na madalas ay walang paki sayo at ni hindi man lang marunong magpasalamat sa serbisyo mo. Mas ito siguro, kumbinsi ni Chanyeol sa sarili. ‘Yun mismo and dahilan. Hindi dahil cute si Kyungsoo. ‘Yun lang naman kung bakit.</p><p>Napangiti si Chanyeol sa biglang tungo ng mga iniisip niya at hindi napansing maling lane ang napilahan niya. Nasa Counter 11 siya bigla. May barikada pala sa harap ng Counter 12, kaya walang kotseng makapila.</p><p>Biglang nag-alala si Chanyeol. Bakit kaya siya hindi pumasok? Okay lang kaya ‘yun? Naalala nitong dire-diretso ang ulan kagabi. Baka naulanan iyon, naisip niya.</p><p>“Mukha pa namang tipong hindi nagdadala ng payong si Kyungsoo,” sabi ni Chanyeol, na biglang napalingon sa take-out na kape na medyo mainit pa sa holder sa tabi ng driver’s seat na balak sana niyang ibigay ulit kay Kyungsoo. Baka dapat ay payong na lang ang ibigay ko dito, naisip niya habang papalapit sa barrier.</p><p>Nang makapagbayad na siya ng toll, nagpasalamat si Chanyeol sa tumatatao sa counter pero hindi katulad ni Kyungsoo na napatigil sa pagpapasalamat niya, sumenyas lang itong lalaki na umandar na siya at itinaas na uli ang barrier sa likod para sa susunod na sasakyan.</p><p>Mabigat ang trapiko pagpasok ng Maynila.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Dahil siguro maaga siyang nakatulog kagabi, ay maaga ring nagising kinabukasan si Kyungsoo.</p><p>Alas nuwebe pa lang ay nakabangon na siya at nagluluto na ng agahan. Mabuti na lang at maayos na ang kanyang pakiramdam at kaya na uling pumasok sa shift ngayong araw. Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at nag-text kay Minseok at sa boss nila. Na papasok na siya mamayang gabi.</p><p>Maya-maya lang ay nagreply kaagad si Minseok.</p><p> </p><p>Minseok NLEX<br/>
bro gising ka na??</p><p> </p><p>Minseok NLEX<br/>
bro di ako makatulog</p><p> </p><p>Minseok NLEX<br/>
wala rin si Counter 9 kagabi. jampacked kami</p><p> </p><p>Minseok NLEX<br/>
nway, gusto mo uminom bago shift? 1 bot lang, sunduin kita</p><p> </p><p>Minseok NLEX<br/>
ge na brooo, pre-xmas-pregame</p><p> </p><p>Napatawa ng kaunti si Kyungsoo sa sunod sunod na text ng kaibigan. At saka nagreply na hindi pa niya kayang uminom pero sasamahan niya si Minseok. Libreng sakay na rin iyon papuntang trabaho. Hindi niya na kakailanganin pang bumiyahe.</p><p>Oo nga pala. Noche buena na mamayang gabi. Anu pa’t isa na namang mapag-isang pasko.</p><p>Di bale. At least double pay, sabi niya na lang sa sarili habang nagsasandok ng sinangag sa plato para sa agahan.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Punong-puno ng tao ang supermarket na malapit sa building ni Chanyeol. Sa dinami-rami ng mga inasikaso at iniisip nitong nakaraang linggo ay nakalimutan niya nang mamili ng handa para sa noche buena.</p><p>Kahit pa sinabi ng ate niya na siya na ang bahala sa handa ay nagpumilit si Chanyeol na siya na ang bahala sa cake. Kaunti lang silang maghanda, dahil madalas ay silang dalawa lang ang magkaharap sa hapag pagdating ng alas dose.</p><p>Paminsan ay dumadaan si Jongdae, at kung makakarating man si Baekhyun ay madalas ay halos mag-uumaga na ito kung kakatok sa kanila.</p><p>Mga awiting pamasko ang tumutugtog sa speakers ng grocery nang bigla itong maputol at mapalitan ng isang kanta ng Eraserheads. Sadyang napangiti kaagad si Chanyeol. Ito ang paborito niyang banda. At itong kantang tumutugtog ang paborito niya sa kanila.</p><p>Sumasabay siya sa lyrics ng kanta habang nakatayo sa lane ng mga chocolates at candies nang biglang may maisip siyang ideya.</p><p>Hindi niya sigurado kung gagana ito, o kung matiyetiyempuhan man niya nang sakto. Pero bigla niyang naisip si Kyungsoo. At kung gaano siguro kalungkot magpasko sa gitna ng expressway. Kahit sino naman siguro ay gugustuhing may makasama...</p><p>
  <em>Sa tanghali, sa gabi at umaga</em>
</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>“Akala ko ba 1 bot lang,” sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Minseok nang sumenyas siya ng isa pang bote sa waiter.</p><p>“Grabe ‘to, ngayon lang naman!”</p><p>“Seok, may pasok pa ah,” paalala ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.</p><p>“Pasko na, pagbigyan mo naman ako,” sagot niya lang. At saka dagdag ng, “Hindi na kita kukulitin o tatanungin.”</p><p>Napatigil si Kyungsoo. “Wala nga lang ‘yon, Seok.”</p><p>“Okay,” sabi nito, sabay inom sa bote niya ng flavored beer. “O, wag ka na malungkot! Matatapos na taon oh! Pwede bang mag-enjoy naman tayo?”</p><p>Tama naman si Minseok. Isa na namang taon ang natapos. Kailan ba sila huling nakapag-inuman nang ganito?</p><p>May kantang tumutugtog nang marahan mula sa stereo ng bar na sa ngayon ay sila pa lang ang laman. At dahil naiimagine na rin ni Kyungsoo kung gaano magiging kabagal ang buong gabi mamaya, habang masayang nagcecelebrate sa mga bahay ang lahat ng tao... Napaisip ito. Okay. Sabagay.  May tatlong oras pa naman bago sila hahanapin sa trabaho. Kaya sumenyas din ng isang bote si Kyungsoo para sa sarili niya.</p><p>Napalingon sa kanya si Minseok at napangiti. Hindi sigurado ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi naman madaldal sa mga personal na bagay si Minseok pero ang alam niya ay mag-isa lang sa nirerentahang apartment ang kaibigan. Minsan ay may nabanggit itong pamilya sa ibang bansa, pero wala nang ibang detalye pang naibahagi ang kaibigan. Siguro ay magkatulad lang sila.</p><p>Nang i-abot ng waiter ang bote ng beer ay may kasama itong isang platito ng mamantikang fries.</p><p>“On the house,” nakangiting sabi ng waiter, bago siya bumalik sa pagpupunas ng mga baso sa bar.</p><p>Napatingin lang sa plato si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Ah, inuwi ko na kasi ‘yan dati,” sabi ni Minseok habang nakatingin sa waiter, na natatawa, na parang nagbibiro, pero para ring seryoso at taos puso. Kaya biglang natawa rin si Kyungsoo, at hanggang sa parehas na silang tumatawa. At itinaas nila ang bote nila ng beer para tumagay.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Matagal na nginuya ni Jongdae ang sinubukang kapirasong fruitcake na kakalabas lang ng oven.</p><p>Nakatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol, hinihintay kung ano ang komento ng kaibigan sa unang subok nito sa recipe.</p><p>“Parang lasang puto, Yeol.”</p><p>“Puto?”</p><p>“Puto...”</p><p>“Yeol, mag-order na lang kaya tayo? Maaga pa naman,” sabi ng ate niya na nakapamewang sa tabi ng dalawa, nakatingin sa pan ng fruitcake. O puto.</p><p>Tumango si Chanyeol at saka nagsuot uli ng apron.</p><p>“Okay! Tama ka. Maaga pa. Ulitin natin. Dae, abot mo ‘yung harina.”</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Naka-isang oras na pala sa shift si Kyungsoo nang hindi namamalayan. Salamat na lang sa dami ng dumadaang sasakyan, kaya wala na itong panahong tingnan man lang ang oras. At pati na rin sa dalawang bote kanina, tatlo kay Minseok. Saktong masayang tama lang, sabi nila. Tamang pre-christmas-pregame, sabi nga ng kaibigan. Mabuti na lang at hindi talaga literal na nalalasing iyon, kaya kampante lang siya na dumiretso sa trabaho.</p><p>Natawa mag-isa si Kyungsoo nang marealize na good mood nga siya. At ngayong pasko pa, na madalas ay isang malungkot na okasyon para sa kanya.</p><p>Itinaas na niya ang barrier at binati ang sunod na drayber.</p><p>“Magandang gabi po! Merry Christmas!”</p><p>Siguro ay dahil nga pasko na kinabukasan. At tumigil ang ulan. At may tumutugtog na pamaskong kanta sa mga speakers sa lanes. Binati rin siya ng drayber bago ito umandar palayo. Pero hindi ito kasing ligalig o saya ng paborito niyang kustomer.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Ngayong taon ay maaga silang nag-Noche Buena dahil kailangan ding bumalik sa ospital ni Jongdae para sa sarili nilang Christmas Party pagpatak ng alas dose at may lakad din si Baekhyun maya-maya kasama ang pamilya nito.</p><p>Kaya naman kahit alas-diyes pa lang ay nakalabas na ang handa nila Chanyeol at ng ate niya at nakapuwesto na silang apat sa inilabas nilang lamesa sa bakuran sa likod ng bahay. Nagsabit pa sila ng mga christmas lights at lamps sa paligid at siyempre, hindi mawawala ang paboritong mga corny na kanta ng tatlong magkakaibigan.</p><p>Kahit totoo ngang lasang puto ang fruitcake (nagtinginan si Jongdae at si Baekhyun sa unang kagat niya ng cake at sumenyas si Jongdae na huwag nang mag-react). At kahit nasobrahan pagkakabake ang lasagna kaya medyo weird ang lasa nito. Kahit pa maligamgam na ang wine dahil kanina pa nailabas at sadyang mainit ang gabi na parang may nagbabadyang ulan. Kahit pa paminsan ay may biglang nahuhulog na dahon mula sa puno ng mangga kung saan nakapuwesto sila sa ilalim nito. Kahit pa sana ay mas marami pa silang kaibigang naimbita at pamilyang kasama. Masaya si Chanyeol. Na nandito siya ngayon, kasama ang kapatid at ang dalawang matalik na kaibigan. Na nakarecover na ang ate sa aksidente. Na kahit pa mahirap ang nagdaang taon ay natapos niya ito ng nakatayo at, ng mas mahalaga, ay maraming dapat ipagpasalamat.</p><p>“Ligayaaa,” sabay-sabay na awit ng tatlo sa chorus ng kantang tumutugtog habang nirerecord ng ate niya ang kalokohan ng tatlo sa luma nilang camera.</p><p> Masaya si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Akalain mong may ganito silang pakulo this year, isip ni Kyungsoo sa sarili nang katukin sila ng isang staff para abutan ng naka-styrofoam na pagkain pagpatak ng alas dose.</p><p>May na-chop na lechon, pancit malabon, ham, lumpiang shanghai, at macaroni salad. Medyo nagkahalo-halo na at magkakapatong-patong. Pero napangiti pa rin si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Salamat!”</p><p>“Merry Christmas!”</p><p>Itinabi muna ito ni Kyungsoo. Nag-adjust sila ng lunchbreak kaya mamayang ala-una na lang siya kakain. Paparating na uli ang susunod na sasakyan.</p><p>Madalas naman ay humihina na ang daloy ng traffic pagpatak ng alas dos o alas tres, dahil sa mga oras na iyon ay nasa mga pami-pamilya na ang mga pasahero. Minsan, hinahayaan na silang umuwi ng maaga. Binabawasan na lang ang bukas na mga counter kapag kaunti na lang ang mga sasakyan. O kapag minsan may mas maagang morning shift na dumadating para i-relieve sila. </p><p>Sa ngayon ay may paparating na uling isang sasakyan. Tinignan ito nang mabuti ni Kyungsoo. Kulay pula. At hindi sedan.</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Halos ala-una na ng umaga nang matapos maglinis ng lahat ng pinaglutuan at pinagkainan si Chanyeol at ang ate niya. Nakapuwesto na sila sa lamesa sa kusina, hinihintay na matapos mabrew ang tsaa.</p><p>Bumagsak ang marahan na ulan kanina pagpatak ng alas dose pero tumigil na ito. Kaya amoy alimuom na lang ang paligid. Dagdag ang matapang na amoy ng kape, relaxed lang ngayon si Chanyeol. At kuntento lang na maupo sa harap ng kanyang ate, makipagkuwentuhan, at mag-tsaa.</p><p>Nang iabot na ito ng ate niya sa kanya, saglit silang parehong tahimik.</p><p>“Mukhang may lakad ka pa?” Nakangiti niyang tanong.</p><p>Nakaligo na ang kapatid niya at malamang ay didiretso na sa pagtulog pagkatapos nila dito. Samantalang si Chanyeol ay nakabihis pa rin. Nasa tabing upuan lang nito ang jacket.</p><p>Napatawa si Chanyeol at naramdaman niya ang pag-init ng pisngi. Baka sa kape lang.</p><p>“Medyo,” mahina niyang sagot.</p><p>Tumango lang ang ate niya.</p><p>“’Di ko na itatanong kung saan ha. Ikuwento mo na lang pagbalik mo.”</p><p>“Maya-maya pa naman ‘yun. Alis ako ng mga alas-tres siguro.”</p><p>Tumingin ang dalawa sa orasan.</p><p>1:18 AM.</p><p>“Mamimiss ko 'tong bahay natin,” sabi ng ate niya. Kinabukasan ay maglilipat na siya sa sarili niyang condo, na mas malapit sa bayan, sa pinagtratrabahuan niya. Nailigpit na rin lahat ng laman ng kwarto ni Chanyeol. Sa kabila ng lahat ng nangyari sa kanila, aminado si Chanyeol na mamimiss din niya ang bahay na ito. </p><p>Napangiti siya.</p><p>"Naaalala mo ate nung elementary pa lang ako tapos lagi akong naglalaway," simula ni Chanyeol. At nagpalipas sila ng oras kakaalala sa mga nagdaang masasayang taon bago pumanaw ng magkasunod na taon ang kanilang magulang at sinubukang takasan ni Chanyeol ang lungkot at sakit ng lugar na ito. Nang magdesisyon s iyangumalis at sumubok mabuhay mag-isa sa Maynila. Maswerte siya at mayroon siyang ateng marunong umintindi at hindi napapagod sumuporta sa anu mang balak niya sa buhay. Maswerte sila at mayroon silang isa't isa. </p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Huling oras na ng shift ni Kyungsoo. Nakain na rin niya ang bigay na handa ng boss nila. Imbes na maglunch break ng isang oras, nag-yosi break na lang sila ni Minseok ng sampung minuto lang kanina at ngayon ay nakabalik na ulit sa counter.</p><p>Pa-isa-isa na lang ang dumadaang sasakyan sa mga toll booths. At naka-ilang ulit na rin ang playlist ng mga pamaskong kanta sa speakers. Pero hindi katulad ng mga nakaraang taon kung saan bagot na si Kyungsoo pagdating ng ganitong oras sa ganitong petsa, surprisingly ay okay pa rin siya ngayon.</p><p>Higit pa sa okay. Parang good mood talaga siya. Tumugtog ang paborito niyang mga obscure na kanta sa sarili niyang earphones. At kahit pa malungkot ito, sa pagkakalapat nito sa pamaskong caroling na nakaloudspeaker pa rin, parang saktong timpla ito ng pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. Nakangiti lang siya habang inaabangan ang paglapit ng paparating na sasakyan.</p><p>Nasa harap na ito ni Kyungsoo nang mapansin niyang pamilyar ang sedan na pahinto na sa counter niya.</p><p>Biglang tumigil ang pagkaroling mula sa speakers. Maski ang kanta sa earphones ni Kyungsoo, parang naputol at nanahimik. Wala nang ibang marinig. Maliban sa marahan at malambing na pagtawag ni Chanyeol sa pangalan niya.</p><p>“Kyungsoo! Merry Christmas!”</p><p>Ah. Dumating din. Hindi napansin ni Kyungsoo na ito pala ang magdamag niya nang hinihintay.</p><p>Hinayaan ang sariling ngumiti. “Merry Christmas din." </p><p>Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang barrier.</p><p>Inabot ni Chanyeol ang papel na ticket. At isang buong isang daang libo.</p><p>Napatawa si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Pamasko mo ba sa’kin yung sukli?” Biro niya.</p><p>Umiling si Chanyeol.</p><p>“Para lang magtagal ako dito kaunti.”</p><p>Napatigil si Kyungsoo. Bago pa magbago ang kanyang isip, nag-message siya sa boss na pagkatapos ng kustomer na ito ay mag-early out na siya. Bumulong siya ng maliit na dasal.</p><p>Ilang segundo lang ay dumating kaagad ang reply.</p><p>Puwede raw.</p><p>Pumindot ng ilang beses sa computer si Kyungsoo at saka ibinalik ang buong isang libo kay Chanyeol at saka sinabing, “Kung magtatagal ka lang din, huwag tayo dito. May parking space lang na malapit diyan. Dun na lang tayo.”</p><p>Lumaki lalo ang mata ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Libre mo na ‘to?!”</p><p>Tumango si Kyungsoo at nakatawang nagligpit ng gamit at bag.</p><p>“Hindi pa 5AM,” gulat niyang sabi. “Hindi pa tapos shift mo ah.”</p><p>Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Christmas gift daw sa amin. Early out. Dali na, bago pa may dumating ulit na sasakyan,” nagmamadaling sabi niya habang hinuhubad ang suot na vest na uniporme. At mabilis na isininop ang desk at ang natirang pinagkainan kanina. Pinatay ang ilaw.</p><p>Bago pa mamalayan ni Chanyeol ang nangyayari, na nakatulala pa rin sa gulat, ay nasa kabilang side na ng kotse niya si Kyungsoo, kumakatok.</p><p>Pagkabukas niya ng sasakyan ay bumungad sa kanya ang dalawang malaking tupperware ng nakabalot na pagkain. At isang bagong biling payong.</p><p>“Baon mo? Ano 'to? Uulan ba?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Hindi maalis sa labi ang ngiti hanggang sa pag-upo niya sa loob ng sasakyan.</p><p>Napatawa si Chanyeol. Kahit sa dilim ng puwesto nila sa silong ng mga toll booths ay kita ang pagpula ng kanyang pisngi at tenga.</p><p>“Para sa’yo yan, actually,” sabi nya, na hindi na makatingin kay Kyungsoo bigla.</p><p>Hindi impulsive na tao si Kyungsoo. Ngayon lang siya biglang nagkaroon ng ganitong tapang. At parang sumabay naman ang timing ng lahat sa kanya. Nandito si Chanyeol. Nandito ang kotse. May bakanteng parking lot. Pasko naman. Bakit hindi?</p><p>Nagkatinginan sila nang unang beses na malapitan. At saka sabay na tumawang parang mga batang ngayon lang pinayagang buksan ang regalong alam nilang matagal nang naghihintay sa kanila.</p><p>Sa wakas ay pinaandar na ni Chanyeol ang sasakyan at sinunod kung saan siya itinuro ni Kyungsoo. At sa di nga nalalayo ay ang isang maliit na parking lot, kung saan nakaparada dapat ang sasakyan ni Minseok pero biglang napansin ni Kyungsoo ay wala na. Inisip niyang baka mas nauna pang mag-early out ang kaibigan.</p><p>Kinuha nito ang cellphone at mabilis na nag-iwan ng text para kay Minseok. Dinagdagan niya ito ng maraming emojis.</p><p>Pagka-park ni Chanyeol ay kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang mga tupperware na baon nito at pumuwesto sa hood ng sasakyan. Maya-maya ay sumunod na rin si Chanyeol, na mukha pa ring medyo tulala, at namumula.</p><p>“Modus ba ‘to ng mga nagto-toll sa NLEX?” Natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol, habang tumitingin-tingin sa paligid. May nag-iisang sasakyan lang sa kabilang dulo ng lote.</p><p>Hindi rin talaga tiyak si Kyungsoo kung anong sumapi sa kanya para maging ganito kasigurado at ka-excited na umalis sa trabaho at hilahin dito si Chanyeol. Pero patapos na ang taon. Pataas na ang araw maya-maya.</p><p>Bakit nga naman hindi.</p><p>“Subukan ko muna sa’yo. Pag gumana, gawin ko nang modus,” pabirong sagot ni Kyungsoo.</p><p>“’Wag ganon,” bulong niya. Mas lalong namula si Chanyeol.</p><p>Siguro ay tama nga si Minseok. May iba nga sa timpla ng mood niya pagdating kay Chanyeol. Saka na niya iisipin kung anu man ang posibleng dahilan o kahihinatnan nito. Sa ngayon ay marahan ang simoy ng hangin. Tahimik sa parteng ito ng expressway. At sa tabi niya ay itong isang lalaking iilang beses pa lang niyang nakikilala pero sigurado: mas gusto pa niyang makilala. Napakarami na niyang tanong. Pero marami pa naman silang oras.</p><p>“So ano ‘tong dala mo?” Unang tanong ni Kyungsoo, na biglang baling ng atensyon sa hawak na tupperware.</p><p>“Handa namin kanina. Naisip ko kasing baka hindi ka pa nakapag-noche buena. Dahil magdamag shift niyo. Kumain ka na ba?”</p><p>Naisip ni Kyungsoo ang styrofoam meals na ibinigay ng boss nila kanina. Nakangiti itong umiling, sabay sabing, “Buti na lang dumating ka. Akala ko magpapaskong wala akong natitikmang masarap na noche buena.”</p><p>“Shit. Baka pala kulang ‘yan. Sorry, wala na kasi kaming masyadong tupperware sa bahay. Tsaka hindi yan exactly masarap...”</p><p>“Fruitcake ba ‘to?”</p><p>“Hindi yata yan fruitcake,” nahihiyang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Lasang puto raw yan sabi ng tropa ko.”</p><p>Binuksan nito ang tupperware at sa mapusyaw na ilaw ng mga poste sa paligid nila ay tinignan ang laman ng lalagyan. Hindi nga mukhang fruitcake. Kinamay na niya ito at kumurot ng kaunti sa gilid para tikman.</p><p>Lasang puto nga. Pinigilan nito ang tawa.</p><p>“Wow…” Nakangangang sabi ni Kyungsoo kahit puno pa ng pagkain ang loob ng kanyang bibig.</p><p>Pabiro siyang tinulak ni Chanyeol.</p><p>“Gago! Tinikman ko ‘yan. Hindi mo naman kailangang kainin lahat,” sabi ni Chanyeol, na napapalakas na rin ang tawa.</p><p>"Masarap nga!" Matigas ito na parang overbaked, pero matamis. Natunaw ang mga ihinalong dried fruits. Baka naiwan nang matagal ang batter bago maipasok sa oven. Pero malagkit at matamis. Sumubo pa ito nang mas malaking piraso kahit hindi pa malunok ang nasa bibig. </p><p>Parehas na silang tumatawa nang malakas.</p><p>"Shit. Tama na, wag mo na nga kainin! Nakakahiya naman 'tong puto na 'to..."</p><p>Napasandal na sa hood ng sasakyan si Kyungsoo, napapapikit na sa tawa, at hindi na malunok ang kinaing piraso ng fruitcake. O puto.</p><p>“Anong puto? Fruitcake ‘to. Wala akong alam na puto,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, na umiiling, na sinusubukang magtunog seryoso, pero natatawa pa rin sa gitna ng mga salita. Nalunok na niya ang isinubong kapiraso. “Hindi pa ako nakakatikim ng puto. Hindi ko alam ano lasa n’un,” patuloy nito. Saglit na may kinuha sa loob ng kotse si Chanyeol at saka may inabot na tumbler kay Kyungsoo na may lamang tubig.</p><p>Kailan ba siya huling tumawa ng ganito?</p><p>Nang matigil na sila sa kakatawa, saka uminom na rin ng tubig si Kyungsoo. </p><p>Sa saglit na iyon ay tahimik lang silang nakatingin sa kahabaan ng express way. Nakangiti. </p><p>“There’s a fruitcake for everybody,” marahang kanta ni Chanyeol.</p><p>At siguro ay dahil sa sobrang natural ng dating ng lyrics ng kanta sa boses ni Chanyeol. Kanta ng isang banda na hindi talaga gusto ni Kyungsoo at hindi niya gets bakit sobrang sikat hanggang ngayon. At dahil na rin sa timpla ng hangin. At sa kinalalagyan nila ngayon, sa gitna ng kawalan, isang lugar kung saan hindi madalas maging bisita si Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo na laging tahimik, laging nagsasarili. Laging mag-isa lang. At siguro ay dahil si Chanyeol ito at gusto niyang humaba pa ang oras, dumami pa ang fruitcake sa lalagyan, hindi matapos ang kanta, dahil gusto lang niyang marinig ang boses nito at tumawa sa piling niya.</p><p>“There are b-sides to every story… If you decide to have some fun.” Dugtong ni Kyungsoo. Siyempre alam niya pa rin kahit paano ang lyrics.</p><p>Napatigil si Chanyeol at saka tinitigan siya ng seryoso. </p><p>"Kumakanta ka?"</p><p>Tumango lang si Kyungsoo. Hindi naalis ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa kanya.</p><p>“At fan ka ng Eraserheads,” hindi ito tanong.</p><p>Kaya walang sagot.</p><p>Kinuha na lang niya uli ang tupperware ng fruitcake. At sabay nilang kinanta ang lyrics.</p><p>
  <em>Take a bite</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's alright</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A little lovin' and some fruit to bake</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Life is a piece of cake</em>
</p><p> </p><p>🚗</p><p> </p><p>Nang tumaas na ang araw ay pasko na nga.</p><p>Hindi na bago kay Chanyeol ang mag-all nighter. Ilang gabi na rin ang iginugol niya nang gising kakagawa ng lesson plan. Kakabasa. Kaka-ayos ng grades. Pero parang ngayon na lang ulit sa piling ng isang taong sadyang gusto lang niyang kausap kaya ayaw niyang umalis at iwan.</p><p>“Gusto mo ba magkape?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Kanina pa ubos ang fruitcake. Oo, fruitcake ito.</p><p>Tumango lang si Kyungsoo. Na nakahiga na sa hood ng sasakyan. At nakangiti kahit nakapikit.</p><p>“Sige.”</p><p>“Sa bahay namin. Sa Angeles.”</p><p>Bumukas ang mata ni Kyungsoo. At nanliit ulit, parang nasilaw sa biglang liwanag ng paligid. Hindi nawala ang ngiti sa labi nito.</p><p>“Sige.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maraming salamat sa pagbasa!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>